The present invention relates to fluid control apparatus for use in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, and more particularly to integrated fluid control apparatus which are so assembled that fluid control devices, such as massflow controllers and on-off valves, are connected by block couplings so as to be removable individually singly upward for inspection and maintenance.
The terms “upper” and “lower” as used herein refer respectively to the upper and lower sides of FIG. 3, while these terms are used for the sake of convenience. The fluid control apparatus may be installed on a horizontal surface in the state shown in FIG. 3 or as turned upside down, or on a vertical surface.
Integrated fluid control apparatus of the type mentioned and already known comprise a plurality of lines each comprising a plurality of fluid control devices, and connecting means provided under these lines for connecting the components of each line and interconnecting the lines. The connecting means comprises a longitudinal block coupling having a longitudinal channel and interconnecting the fluid control devices of each line, and a lateral block coupling having a lateral channel and for interconnecting the adjacent lines. Both types of block couplings are arranged on a base plate, connected by screws from horizontal longitudinal directions and attached to the base plate with screws from above. The fluid control devices are fastened to these block couplings with screws from above.
With the conventional fluid control apparatus described, the longitudinal block couplings and the lateral block couplings are connected with screws from horizontal longitudinal directions, so that when the fluid control devices are fastened to the block couplings with screws from above, the devices can not be finely adjusted in position, and a reliable sealing effect is not always available, consequently entailing the problem that the sealing effect becomes impaired owing to deformation or strain when the apparatus is repeatedly disassembled and assembled.